Akihabara Fest
by 0Pandicorn0
Summary: Como reaccionaria si estas tranquilamente en una convención de anime y de repente por algún extraño fenómeno llegas al mundo ninja, ¡Entra y mira como estos 5 adolescentes se vuelvcen locos al conocer a sus personajes favoritos del anime naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1  
Akihabara Fest

Akihabara – Tokio – Japón

Nos situamos en una tienda de cosplay, podemos ver a cinco adolescentes eligiendo su traje para asistir al el gran Akihabara Fest

-¡Hey!- grito una chica –que tal me queda este- dijo mientras salía de un probador con un vestido rojo y una peluca rubia con una coleta de lado sujeto por un lazo rojo  
_  
__**Yukki Hisui:**__**  
Baja estatura, cabello corto castaño y ojos del mismo color, piel algo bronceada, 16 años, otaku, fujoshi, entre otras.**__  
_  
-sinceramente creí que no te entraría de arriba- dijo una chica divertida mientras intentaba dejar de reír-

_**Tsuki Hisui:**__**  
La más alta de las chicas, cabello debajo de los hombros, castaño un poco más oscuro que Yukki, ojos marrones, piel blanca, 17 años, otaku, fan del romance.**_

-se lo gana por pechugona- dijo otra chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía de lado.

_**Sora Takahashi:**__**  
Estatura media, cabello largo, rizado de color negro y ojos marrones, piel blanca, 17 años, otaku, al igual que Yukki fujoshi, a veces se juntan a fantasear con personajes de anime yaoi, novia de Oliver.**__**  
**_  
-también eres pechugona sora– dijo un chico con una sonrisa pervertida, mientras hacía como si estuviera apretando algo con sus manos.

_**Oliver Niimura:**__**  
El más bajo de los chicos por uno cm, cabello marrón claro, ojos de igual color, piel algo bronceada, 18 años, otaku, pervertido, novio de sora.**_

-Ustedes definitivamente son raros- dijo mientras entraba a unos de los probadores con un traje.

_**Randy Hisui:**__**  
El más alto del grupo, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones, piel ligeramente bronceada, 18 años, otaku, algo amargado.**__**  
**_  
-Aguado- dijo Yukki con un puchero para luego cambiar su semblante a uno algo macabro al ver a sora entrar a uno de los vestidores- Nee, oto-san- le susurro al más bajo de los chicos, ese era su apodo para él y oka-san para sora.  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo de igual manera.  
-Oka-san acaba de entrar el probador- dijo sonriendo de manera cómplice con Oliver- quiero jugarle una broma.

El chico fue a buscar una máscara terrorífica mientras Yukki sacaba su celular y ponía al andar la grabadora de video.  
Lo siguiente que paso fue que el chico abrió el vestidor de golpe mientras pegaba un grito.  
Después de eso lo único que se pudo ver fue al chico en el suelo con Randy encima pegándole con un zapato y a las chicas riendo.  
Luego de que se calmaran un poco el más alto se levanto y soltó un bufido de molestia, volteo hacia las chicas y vio a otras que no conocía totalmente sonrojadas, hizo una mueca de confusión dando a entender que no sabía qué pasaba.

-onii-chan, creo que estas mostrando más de lo que debes- menciono Tsuki riendo al igual que Yukki y Sora y era cierto el chico se encontraba solo con unos bóxers, miro hacia abajo, se sonrojo y corrió al vestidor, luego de unos minutos salió ya vestido y con cara de pocos amigos.  
-Me llevo este- dijo con un ligero sonrojo  
-Pensé que harías un cosplay de stripper- dijo sora conteniendo las carcajadas que querían salir  
-Ya quisieras-dijo con una sonrisa de lado  
-¡Ya basta, para de insinuártele a mi novia!- dijo Oliver con un puchero  
-Oto-san tus pucheros son raros, no los hagas- dijo Yukki con cara divertida para luego salir corriendo a la caja para pagar su traje seguida de Randy y Sora.  
-Eso no es justo- dijo el chico caminando detrás de ellos junto con Tsuki.  
-No es que no sea justo, es solo que a cualquier chica le queda mejor que a ti- dijo la chica que caminaba junto a él.  
Al pagar salieron de la tienda directo a una cafetería que estaba cerca.  
-No puedo creer que vallamos al Akihabara Fest –dijo Tsuki con ojos de estrellitas mientras juntaba sus manos y restregaba su mejilla con la de Yukki.  
-No es para tanto seguro iremos a mejores-dijo el más alto con cara de aburrimiento.  
-Aun no entiendo cómo es que logran que haga cosplay-dijo Sora con cara de confusión.  
-Es que tiene secretos que solo nosotras sabemos- dijo Yukki con cara maquiavélica.  
-¿A si, como cuales?- dijo Oliver con notable interés.  
-¿Enserio quieres saber?-pregunto Tsuki con una expresión terrorífica.  
-¡Por supuesto!-grito el chico ganándose raras miradas por todos los del café.  
-Bien- dijo Yukki- Acércate- el chico obedeció- Un poco mas- y el chico puso su oreja cerca de la boca de la chica- ¡No es de tu incumbencia!- grito en el oído del chico.  
Los chicos empezaron a reír excepto el ahora aturdido Oliver.  
-Volvamos a casa- dijo Randy conteniendo la risa.  
-Bien- dijo Sora.  
-¡Vámonos!-gritaron las chicas al unisonó para dejar el dinero de lo que habían comido he irse.

**1 SEMANA DESPUES**

Nos encontramos en uno de los vestidores del gran Akihabara Fest, podemos ver a las chicas ya vestidas maquillándose y a los chicos también vestidos esperando por ellas.

-¡Ahh, no este maldito lente no quiere entrar!-grito Yukki con frustración.  
-tranquilízate y intenta de nuevo-dijo el ahora rubio chico.  
-Bien, otro intento y… ¡Listo!-grito nuevamente la chica- sabes Randy.  
-¿Qué?- pregunto el chico.  
-Sabia que ese cosplay te quedaría con tu cara de malote-dijo la chica imitando la expresión fría del chico.  
-ja ja, muy graciosa-dijo empezando a caminar hacia el evento.  
-¡Yukki!-grito Sora.  
-¡Dime!-dijo de igual manera la chica.  
-me dijiste que te ayudara con la… Etto… cosa esa- dijo señalando las extrañas cosas que parecían alas con cristales  
-Tsuki- llamo Yukki- ¿puedes ayudarnos?  
-¿Eh?, si –dijo para ir con las chicas.

**Unas horas más tarde en el evento.**

-¡Sugoi! Mira ese cosplay – dijo Tsuki con estrellitas en los ojos  
-¡tómame una foto con él! –grito Sora a la vez que jalaba a Yukki y le entregaba una cámara.  
-¡Sonrían!-dijo mientras apretaba el botón de la cámara.

Al final del Evento se pueden ver a los chicos caminando por un parque tomándose fotos con todos los cosplayers que veían.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomarnos unas fotos al bosque que está aquí cerca? – dijo Oliver señalando el bosque a un lado del pequeño parque.  
-No estoy seguro, podría ser peligroso-dijo el más alto dudoso  
- Seria buena ambientación para los cosplay's- dijo Tsuki con un puchero- ¡Vamos, no seas aguado!  
-Bien, solo déjame ir a buscar el bolso con nuestras cosas y los alcanzo-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar al enorme edificio donde se realizaba la convención.  
-Bueno, vamos a empezar- dijo Yukki entrando al bosque seguida de los demás.

Al llegar a un claro decidieron separarse en parejas, Tsuki se iría con Yukki y Sora con Oliver.

**Con Sora y Oliver**

-¡Sora!-grito el chico para sonreír al ver a la chica voltear a verlo-¡sonríe!-dijo mientras mostraba la cámara.

La chica sonrió hasta ver el flash de aquel aparatito, el chico se acerco y se puso paso su brazo por encima de sus hombros y le planto un beso en los labios mientras tomaba otra foto, al separarse la chica estaba totalmente sonrojada, el chico al ver esto comenzó a reír.

-Sigues sonrojándote cuando te beso- dijo mientras le daba nuevamente un beso, esta vez en la frente- Ven- y le extendió su mano- Vamos a pasear un poco.

La chica tomo su mano y comenzaron a caminar a través de aquel bosque.

Habían pasado algunos minutos desde que habían empezado a caminar, se habían detenido al escuchar un ruido extraño.

-O...oli...Oliver-dijo la chica tartamudeando- ese ruido no parece de algún animal.  
-Tranquila, seguro son las chicas o incluso Randy, voy a ver-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar con la chica abrazada a su espalda-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- grito el chico antes de parar de repente al ver un agujero que salía de la nada absorbiendo todo a su paso-¡Sora, corre!- grito a la vez que la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba intentando huir.

**Con Tsuki y Yukki**

-¿Escuchaste algo?-pregunto Tsuki a la otra chica  
- De seguro y son algunos niños jugando en el parque, son unos escandalosos- dijo mientras reía- ¡sonríe!- dijo mientras apuntaba su cámara hacia la chica.

La chica dudo un poco pero no le tomo importancia y obedeció a la chica posando para la foto.

**Con Sora y Oliver**

-¡Maldición, a este paso nos va a absorber!-grito mientras empujaba a la chica intentando en vano alejarla.  
-¡Oliver!-grito la chica mientras señalaba su pie izquierdo el cual estaba siendo absorbido por aquel agujero extraño.  
-¡Aléjate!-grito mientras la empujaba un poco más fuerte.  
-¡No!-grito mientras se abrazaba a él-¡Tsuki, Yukki!- grito antes de que ambos fueran absorbidos por el agujero.

**Con Tsuki y Yukki**

-¡Tsuki, Yukki!- se escucho a lo lejos un grito aterrador.

-¿Ahora si escuchaste cierto?- dijo Tsuki con algo de miedo.  
-Sonó como Sora, ¿crees que debamos ir?-dijo la chica con duda.  
-Ella no hace ese tipo de bromas- dijo con preocupación, pero su expresión cabio rápidamente al ver a la chica empezar a correr hacia el lugar donde habían escuchado el grito.  
-¡qué esperas, corre, y llama a Randy!- grito.

Tsuki saco su teléfono y llamo al chico antes nombrado.

Teléfono:  
-¿Qué pasa Tsuki, quieres que te lleve algo?-pregunto el chico.  
-No- paro para tomar algo de aire- necesito que vengas lo más rápido que puedas- dijo agitada.  
-¿Tsuki?-dijo el chico con preocupación- no estoy para bromas, ¿Qué pasa?  
-Por favor, apresúrate, escuchamos a Sora gritar y estamos corriendo para ver qué pasa-dijo la chica volviendo a pararse para tomar aire- apresúrate por favor-suplico la chica- tengo miedo.  
-Bien-suspiro- cálmate, estoy en camino.

-¡Kyaaaa!- se escucho un grito.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto el chico con notable preocupación.  
-¡Yukki!, ¡¿qué pasa?!-pregunto Tsuki con miedo.

-¡Corre!-grito la chica que ahora era absorbida por el agujero que había absorbido al Sora y a Oliver.  
-¡Kyaaaa!-grito la otra chica al verla se absorbida completamente, ligeros sollozos salieron de su boca mientras empezaba a correr.  
-¡¿Tsuki, que está pasando?!- grito el chico preocupado.  
-Se… se ha… ¡se ha tragado a Yukki!- grito la chica llorando- ¡Kyaaaa!- grito al sentir que era jalada por ese raro agujero.  
-¡Tsuki!- nadie contesto- ¡Tsuki, no estén bromeando, Tsuki!- grito con preocupación.

**Con Randy**

-¡Maldición!- grito con frustración para ver el bosque que se encontraba frente a él y empezar a correr sin pensarlo siquiera.

-¡Tsuki, Yukki!-grito desesperado mientras llegaba al lugar donde el celular de la chica había quedado tirado-¡Donde se metieron, saben que no me gustan este tipo de bromas!- volvió a gritar, tomo el celular lo guardo y empezó a correr hacia un pequeño claro- ¡Pero qué!-grito antes de ser absorbido por el agujero, que al absorberlo desapareció.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

-Diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

Capitulo 2

¿Dónde estoy?

Sora Pov

Acabo de despertar en un lugar completamente extraño, recuerdo que estaba con Oliver en un bosque que ambos conocíamos perfectamente y ahora estoy no se en donde estoy, ni sé donde esta Oliver, supongo que debo ir a buscarlo.

Fin Sora Pov

La chica camino por unos minutos hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la entrada a un lugar que conocía perfectamente, y como no si frente a ella se alzaba la entrada de Sunagakure.

-"Esto no puede ser más que una broma, ¿cómo puede esto existir?"-pensó la chica para suspirar y comenzar a caminar-supongo que si es real debo ir con el kazekage.

Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por las calles de aquel lugar buscando la torre donde se suponía estaba el kazekage.

-"creo que estoy perdida, tendré que preguntar"-pensó mientras se dirigía a una mujer algo mayor que trabajaba en un pequeño puesto de comida-disculpe, ¿me podría decir dónde queda la torre del kazekage?

-si claro, solo debes caminar un poco mas y en el próximo cruce vas a la derecha-dijo la mujer con una dulce sonrisa.

-muchas gracias-hizo una reverencia y retomo la marcha.

Al llegar a la torre fue directo a la oficina del kazekage y escucho una voz familiar dentro de ella.

-¡Por favor, tengo que encontrarla!-dijo aquella voz que conocía perfectamente.

-si lo que dices es cierto debemos investigar antes de dejarte salir de la aldea, puede que tu y tus amigos fueran parte de algún plan para acabar con nuestra alianza con Konoha.

-¡¿pero, por que a nosotros, que tenemos que ver con todo esto?!-

-no lo sé, pero han intentado que Sunagakure y Konoha pierdan su alianza, debes tranquilizarte enviaremos un mensaje a Konoha preguntando si no han recibido a algún desconocido-

La chica toco levemente la puerta y espero la autorización para entrar.

-Adelante-pudo escuchar de adentro y si dudar entro.

El chico que antes hablaba con el kazekage volteo para ver quien había entrado y al ver a la chica corrió hacia ella y le dio un abrazo y ella correspondió escondiendo su cara en el pecho del chico.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Ella es una de las chica que estaba conmigo, ella fue absorbida al mismo tiempo que yo-dijo separándose de la chica.

-Sora Takahashi-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Un placer Sora, si lo que dice Oliver es cierto supongo que debemos investigar esto a fondo-dijo poniéndose de pie-debemos encontrar al resto de su grupo, ¿correcto?-

-no sé si el resto fue absorbido es probable que Yukki y Tsuki si… pero Randy, no lo sé, supongo que lo mejor sería dejar que usted haga su trabajo.

-Bien, les asignare un lugar donde quedarse en lo que Konoha responde al mensaje que le enviaremos.

-Está bien-hablo ahora Oliver para luego seguir al chico de ojos aqua que había salido del despacho.

Tsuki Pov.

Me encuentro caminando en lo que se supone se llama Konohagakure, bueno al menos eso leí en la entrada, ojala y no sea una broma de mal gusto, si es real tal vez si voy con la hokage y le explico que me paso me ayude a conseguir a Yukki, a Sora, a Oliver y tal vez a Randy, Con ese pensamiento en mente me fui a la torre que podía ver incluso a lo lejos

Fin Tsuki Pov.

La chica camino hasta la torre de la hokage y entro en la misma, siguió caminando hasta llegar a donde estaba una mujer de cabello negro corto y ojos de igual color.

-Hola, busco a la hokage-dijo la Tsuki.

-¿Tienes algún motivo en especial?-pregunto la pelinegra amablemente.

-amm… Etto… necesito ayuda-dijo la chica sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Es muy necesaria el arma?-dijo la mujer señalando el ya nombrado objeto, anteriormente utilizado para el cosplay de la chica.

-¿Ehh, esto? Se supone que no es de verdad- dijo alzándola y apuntándola a una ventana abierta, apretó el gatillo y esta soltó un disparo asustando a ambas chicas- ¡lo juro, hace unas horas esto ni era real!-dijo soltando el arma y agitando sus manos desesperadamente- solo déjeme hablar con la hokage por favor-suplico la chica.

De repente alguien llego y la tomo de ambos brazos inmovilizándola.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?-pregunto un chico de cabello largo y castaños de ojos perla.

-Tsuki Hisui, necesito hablar con la hokage sobre algo importante-dijo con la vista fija en el suelo.

-¿Qué tienes que decirle y porque traes un arma?- volvió a pregunta con molestia el ojiperla.

-si quieres saber déjame hablar con ella, el arma se suponía que no era real- dijo empezando a perder la paciencia.

-bien pero yo- tomo el arma- me quedo con esto.

-bien, te la regalo si quieres-dijo con sarcasmo.

El chico la condujo hasta el despacho de la hokage, al llegar toco la puerta y escucho el –adelante- que le permitió entrar.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la mujer rubia de ojos miel que se encontraba detrás de un escritorio con varia botellas de sake vacías.

-Habla- dijo el chico mientras la empujaba levemente.

-amm… Etto-la chica soltó un suspiro y empezó a contar todo desde el final del evento hasta que llego a la torre.

-¿Cómo se si lo que me dices es cierto?-pregunto la hokage con desconfianza.

-pues en primer lugar jamás andaría por ahí vestida así-dijo señalando su cuerpo que estaba prácticamente descubierto- y en segundo lugar no gano nada si miento, solo necesito conseguir a mis amigos, por favor ayúdeme-dijo la chica con suplica.

-bien te creeré, pero no dudare en el momento de ejecutarte si es mentira-dijo la hokage seria-Neji-llamo

-Dígame- dijo el chico poniendo toda su atención en la rubia.

-llévala con Tenten y dile que la mantenga vigilada-el chico asintió, iba a salir pero recordó algo.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿le entrego esto?- pregunto mostrando el arma que antes le había quitado.

-Si- dijo levantándose y acercándose a la chica- confió en ti, no hagas que pierda mi confianza.

-¡Le juro que no hare nada malo hokage-sama!-dijo haciendo una reverencia a la ojimiel.

-bien Neji llévatela-dijo mientras volvía a sentarse.

Yukki Pov.

¡Maldición! es la tercera vez que paso por este rio y aparte me corte en la pierna, solo espero que Tsuki esté bien, seguramente y esa cosa también la absorbió, camine un poco hasta llegar a las orillas del rio, me senté en una roca y metí mis pies en el agua y suspire, estuve unos minutos haci, sentía que me observaban pero no le preste atención, tal vez era solo mi imaginación.

Fin Yukki Pov.

Los presentimientos de la chica eran ciertos, escondido en unos arbustos se encontraba un peliblanco de ojos morados y dientes muy puntiagudos.

-"ella tiene"-pensó el chico con duda-¡Una espada genial!-grito saliendo de los arbustos.

-¡¿Ehh?!-la chica al escuchar el grito y casi cae al agua.

-¡Tu rubia con cosas raras en la espalda!-grito señalándola-¡¿Dónde conseguiste tu espada?!

La chica volteo y puso la cara más terrorífica que tenia, el chico se asusto al ver los ahora rojos ojos de la chica, cortesía de los lentes de contacto que pronto descubriría que no podría quitarse, tomo aquella cosa rara que el chico llamo espada.

-¿sabes?-dijo tranquilamente mientras bajaba de la roca y caminaba hacia el apuntándolo con la "espada"- ¡No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de si esto es o no una espada!-grito a la vez que la lanzaba hacia el peliblanco y si este no la esquiva probablemente estaría con esa "cosa" clavada en la cabeza.

-¡Hey, Hey tranquilízate!-dijo el chico agitado las manos-solo quería saber donde la conseguiste y ya-susurro mirándola fijamente-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Por qué debería decirte?-dijo caminando hacia el árbol donde había quedado clavado su "cosa" y la jalo, sacándola.

-Estoy con un grupo conformado por un asocial, una acosadora y una blanca nieves hombre, necesito un amigo o amiga no importa, por favor dime tu nombre-suplico el chico arrodillándose ante ella.

-Bien, Yukki Hisui-dijo acercándose a él- ¿y tu nombre es?-pregunto con un ceja alzada.

-¿Ahh?, si yo… Suigetsu Hozuki, un gusto- se levanto y tomo una de sus manos- serás mi amiga ¿verdad?-dijo arrastrándola hacia donde estaba su campamento.

-claro, pero necesito que me ayudes a buscar a algunas personas-el chico la miro con confusión-es una larga historia.

-tenemos tiempo, bueno si el asocial no se opone-dijo rascándose la nuca con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

-si tu lo dices.

Caminaron unos 10 o 15 minutos hasta llegar a un campamento donde solo estaban una pelirroja y un peli naranja rodeado de algunos animales.

-¡Hey, traje a una amiga nueva!-dijo con una enorme sonrisa-¡Zanahoria, gigantón, vengan a conocerla!-dijo mientras la jalaba hacia ellos.

-¡Suigetsu, estás loco a Sasuke-kun no va a agradarle que hayas traído a alguien desconocido aquí!-grito la pelirroja golpeando al peliblanco en la cabeza.

-¡Hey mas respeto!, seguro y ella no es como el amargado de Sasuke-dijo alzando los brazos y haciendo movimiento bruscos.

En un lugar un poco más alejado.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto el peli naranja con ojos del mismo color.

-Yukki Hisui- contesto con una sonrisa- ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Juugo- dijo mientras sonreía a la chica- oye, ¿cómo es que Suigetsu te encontró?-pregunto mirando hacia la pelea verbal que tenían la pelirroja y el ojimorado.

La chica le conto todo, incluyendo como había llegado ahí, todo sin contar que un pelinegro los miraba desde un árbol

-¿Así que un agujero extraño?-pregunto el chico saltando del árbol para caer frente a ella.

-¿Ehh?, si-dijo extrañada al verlo- necesito encontrar al resto de mi grupo-dijo mirándolo con decisión.

-Sasuke-sama- el nombrado volteo a ver al ojinaranja- hace algún tiempo que no hacemos algo interesante, esta podría ser una oportunidad.

-supongo que hacerlo no dañaría a nadie-miro a la chica- ¿qué es eso que tienes en la espalda?-pregunto.

-¡Ahh!, ¿esto?, creo que puedo quitármelas-dijo con duda.

-¿cómo que "crees"?- pregunto ahora la pelirroja.

-es que hace un momento descubrí que esto- señalo su cabello- es real, si prestaron atención a lo que le dije a Juugo se darán cuenta de que dije que antes de llegar aquí era una peluca.

-Cierto- dijo el peliblanco- entonces quieres que te ayudemos a ver si puedes quitarte esas cosa que traes en la espalda, ¿cierto?-pregunto el chico con cara de confusión.

-exacto-dijo la ahora rubia- pero creo que me sentiría mas cómoda si solo ella me ayudara-dijo señalando a Karin.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el peli naranja con una cara realmente inocente.

-Amm, se supone que me las había puesto debajo del vestido-dijo sonrojada.

-bien, pero vamos rápido, esta anocheciendo- dijo la pelirroja.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un claro y la rubia se saco el vestido de espaldas a la pelirroja.

-¿se pueden sacar?-pregunto la rubia mirando a la otra chica de reojo.

-pues parece que si- dijo mientras sacaba con cuidado una de esas "cosas" deslizándolas por su brazo, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro, la chica volvió a ponerse el vestido y dejo las "cosas" en el claro, caminaron de nuevo al campamento a descansar, según lo dicho por Sasuke, mañana mismo partirían.

Randy Pov.

Desperté cerca de un rio hace unas horas, está más que claro que no estoy en el mismo bosque donde vi ese agujero, no me quedo de otra que caminar, bueno hasta que vi a una chica de cabello azul herida recostada en un árbol, fui a ver que le pasaba, no era una herida grave, pero seguro le dolía.

Fin Randy Pov.

-Hey- llamo el chico rubio- ¿cómo te hiciste esto?- le pregunto a la chica que apenas despertaba.

-¡no es de tu incumbencia, termina de matarme de una vez!-grito la chica con el seño fruncido.

-tranquilízate, no planeo hacerte daño, estoy perdido, necesito llegar a algún lado-dijo intentando que no lo tocara ninguno de los golpes de la peli azul.

-¿se…seguro de que no planeas dañarme?-pregunto la chica con desconfianza.

-lo juro-dijo el chico serio- ¿qué fue lo que te paso?-pregunto señalando la herida en la pierna de la chica.

-me atacaron-dijo mirando.

El chico aun traía consigo el bolso con las cosas de los demás, saco una de las prendas y la rompió, la amarro en la herida de la chica y la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto la chica.

-Randy- la miro- Randy Hisui, ¿y tú?

-Konan- dijo.

-¿solo Konan?-la cargo en su espalda.

-si- se sonrojo al sentir que sus pies no tocaban la tierra-soy huérfana y…-no pudo continuar, el chico la interrumpió.

-si no quieres no lo digas- dijo mirándola de reojo- ¿A dónde?- la chica la miro con confusión- ¿Dónde vives?

La chica le indico por dónde ir, caminaron durante algunas horas hasta que decidieron que era demasiado tarde para seguir y pararon a descansar en algún lugar del denso bosque.

-¿me explicas porque estás perdido?- pregunto a chica de ojos ámbar.

-es una historia larga-dijo mirando a la fogata que había conseguido hacer- pero al parecer tenemos tiempo haci que te puedo contar- el chico conto todo lo que había pasado hasta encontrarla.

-entonces, ¿quieres encontrar al resto de tus amigos?-pregunto viéndolo fijamente.

-si- dijo aun mirando el fuego.

-¿crees que necesites ayuda?- el chico volteo a verla- estoy segura de que podre ayudarte- además si logro convencer a Pain el nos ayudara- dijo sonriendo a más no poder- además no estaría de más una aventura.

-¿nosotros?-pregunto viéndola fijamente.

-¿Ehh?, ¡yo también quiero ayudar!- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-nunca dije que no, pero… ese tal Pain, ¿segura de que quiera ayudar a un desconocido?-pregunto el chico mirándola fijamente.

-se cosas que nadie más sabe sobre el-dijo sonriendo con una cara de terror- pero bueno, vamos a dormir mañana debemos continuar.

Ambos se acomodaron como pudieron y durmieron, a la mañana siguiente al despertar apagaron la fogata y el chico subió a la peli azul a su espalda de nuevo y comenzó a caminar siguiendo las indicaciones de la chica, luego de unas horas llegaron a una especie de caverna rocosa, la chica le indico entrar y el chico obedeció, al entrar un chico de cabello anaranjado los vio pasar corrió hacia ellos alejando a la chica y amenazando al chico con una kunai en el cuello.

-¡tranquilízate Pain, el no es un enemigo!-grito la chica caminando lo más rápido que podía hacia el- ¡cálmate, el me ayudo, estaba herida, me atacaron, él me ayudo y me trajo aquí!-grito de nuevo mirándolo con suplica.

-bien-dijo mientras lo soltaba-¿Por qué la ayudaste?-pregunto fulminándolo con la mirada.

-estaba herida-dijo alejándose de él-no soy una el tipo de persona que no le importan los demás-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-el me ayudo, y necesita ayuda, Pain por favor-suplico la chica de ojos ámbar.

-no, fue su decisión ayudarte, nadie se lo pidió, no tengo porque ayudarlo-dijo caminando hacia una de las puertas de la guarida.

-te recuerdo Pain- dijo la peli azul- que yo, tengo información importante y también te recuerdo que tú-hizo una pausa- no quieres que nadie sepa esa información-el volteo y la chica sonrió.

-bien-dijo resignado-pero tu veras por el-dijo señalándolo.

-tranquilo yo me encargo de todo-dijo sonriéndole al rubio.

La chica lo guio a una habitación vacía, solo tenía una cama, un escritorio, un armario y una puerta, probablemente era el baño.

-seguro Pain decidirá dentro de unas horas que haremos y como nos organizaremos- arregla tus cosas y luego ve a la habitación de aquí enfrente, ahí estaremos todos-finalizo con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación, el chico acomodo sus cosas, salió del cuarto y fue directo a la habitación que le dijo la chica, toco una veces hasta escuchar la voz del peli naranja-adelante-entro

-bien, Randy Hisui, ¿no?-pregunto viéndolo.

-si-dijo avanzando hacia el escritorio del peli naranja.

-Konan me conto todo-suspiro- por hoy no podemos hacer nada, mañana te enviaremos junto a Sasori-de la oscuridad salió un pelirrojo- Deidara-de donde había salido el pelirrojo salió un chico rubio-y Konan- la chica salió de donde habían salido los demás- ve descansa y mañana saldrán temprano.

El chico salió de la habitación donde se encontraba y se fue a la suya, descansaría mañana seria un día pesado.

Continuara.


End file.
